


Strange Love

by Sereiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, fem!ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: Eren is running low on money. She's barely able to make rent and her meals usually consist of ramen and...more ramen. She's always had an eye for the quiet model pretty raven haired girl in her psych class. Little did she know, this girl would turn her life upside down in more ways than one; introducing her to a world she's never dreamed of.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fem!Ereri and I wanted them now.

Eren wasn’t particularly religious. When people asked her if she believed in God, she’d say yes because it seemed like the appropriate answer. She could count the number of times she’d been to church on one hand.   
  
That doesn’t mean she didn’t have faith though. She had faith in a lot of things. Faith in her friends, who were her family even before her real family had all departed the world. Faith that anything was possible if you were willing to put in the work.   
  
Her mother told her never to compromise her values or morals for _anything_. People warned not to sell your soul to the devil...but these people probably haven’t ever been in such desperate need of money, they were weaning on their last packet of ramen and living without electricity.  
  
She didn’t think it was anything too scandalous anyway. She wasn’t blowing strangers in alleyways for money (though it had came desperately close) and she wasn’t doing porno, no, she was just auditioning to be a stripper.  
  
She grimaced as the g string she was wearing rubbed her the wrong way. She could barely balance in the high heels she was wearing and her face was so dolled up she felt like an actual doll, just a second away from cracking it’s porcelain skin.  
  
“What am I doing here, what the actual _fuck_ am I doing here?” she muttered under her breath to herself as she waited backstage, standing behind a gaudy red velvet curtain waiting for her ‘cue’.  
  
She thought about the exact circumstances that led her here…  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Shit I’m late, shit I’m late…” Eren stumbled through her one bedroom apartment as she struggled to step into her boots while also trying to locate her always seemingly disappearing car keys.   
  
The morning had been a hassle, she’d woken up late due to her alarm not going off because her phone had died because the stupid charger had just decided to stop working in the middle of the night without her noticing.   
  
“Where _are_ they?!” she groaned as she kneeled down on the tiled floor of her small living room, looking under the couch and finding nothing but dust bunnies and an old tube of lip gloss.  
  
She jumped as she hear the sudden sound of someone pounding at the front door like a wannabe cop. She only knew one person who knocked like that.  
  
She got to her feet and stalked over to the door, throwing it open.  
“What do you want douchebag?” she asked Jean. Jean was a douchebag with two toned hair (he wasn’t a natural blond as much as he claims it although he certainly had his blond moments…), a handsome face that also slightly resembled a horse and a haughty attitude that usually made anybody he met wanna stick their foot up his ass.  
  
“Um, excuse me dear neighbor?” Jean faked offended. “You were the one who asked me for a ride yesterday.”  
  
“I asked you for-?” She thought about it for a minute. That’s right, she was running low on gas and she had asked Jean if he could so politely drop her off at her university on his way to his work. She thinks he’s a mechanic? Anyways, then she got drunk off cheap box wine that night and forgot all about it.  
  
“Yeah, I did. Why are you late?” she snapped, flicking back her long brown hair and giving him a nasty (but not full powered) glare with her green eyes.  
  
Jean scowled. “You want the ride or not?”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Thanks, Jerkwad!” Eren said as she slammed the passenger door shut after stepping out of Jean’s beat down Camaro from like the 1990’s.   
  
Jean tsked. “You could at least agree to go on a date with me after I went through all this trouble for you, Princess!” he called.  
  
Eren ignored him, walking away as she flipped him off over her shoulder. She clutched her bookbag and walked the familiar steps to her first class. Some psychology bullshit course that wasn’t even essential to her major in nursing.  
  
She sat in the back and wondered if she should take a nap but that thought went out the window as she began to think about how much she was spending on tuition and hell if she was gonna let that money go to waste.  
  
Five minutes later, instead of sleeping, she began to people watch. She also, like any other day, found her eyes instantly drawn to the bottom fourth row, where one black haired beauty sat.   
  
She didn’t even know the girls name, and yet she always seemed to be enraptured by her. Maybe it was her looks- long silky looking black hair, that pinched face with rose petal colored lips and thin eyebrows pulled into a her usual frown. She was all angles. Like a model even.  
  
Eren knew she was pretty herself, it wasn’t a secret. Her green eyes often got called ethereal, her bronzed skin tone praised and guys especially liked to comment on the size of her boobs and the curve of her behind.   
  
But this girl was something more, something she felt was out of her league. But the thing was, with the insecurity, there wasn’t any ill feelings. Eren genuinely found herself wanting to get to know this girl, daydreaming about it even. Could she call it something of a crush? Even though she wasn’t gay, as far as she knew. Had only been with guys since Freshman year of high school.  
  
The girl had a nice sense of style, Eren often wondering if those were designer clothes she strutted (though Eren had never known anything of the fashion world). Her nails were always manicured and makeup intricately done.  
  
Maybe it _was_ just envy.  
  
Class was dismissed and Eren didn’t have anything else planned for the day other than her intro to college physics class at one. She wished she had the luxury of stopping by the nearest cafe for coffee, but she was completely broke.  
  
She shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and walked campus with her head down. She’d been feeling miserable lately. All her friends- well the ones that mattered anyway which mostly consisted of Mikasa and Armin- had went off to college out of state. Prestigious colleges with programs practically designed for them.   
  
And she was stuck here, in dreary Shiganshina- though probably only dreary because she had spent out her entire life here. Never having the opportunity to travel.  
  
She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, too lost in her own thoughts. She didn’t realize she had bumped into anybody until she lost her balance and fell to the ground, hearing the sound of something drop to the concrete. In front of her was a pretty black purse, it’s contents spilling out. Makeup mostly. A loose tampon. A pack of cigarettes. That was all she got to observe before someone was kneeling in her face.  
  
“Are you alright?” a voice asked. It sounded not particularly worried, more annoyed. Pretty though, in the way of the soothing lilt.  
  
She had the sun glaring down in her eyes, but even then she could make out the face of the mysterious girl from Psychology (was she only mysterious because Eren couldn’t stop thinking of her? She wondered.)   
  
“I-I’m fine...and sorry, I wasn’t paying any attention,” Eren told her.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. Eren only just noticed they were a stormy grey color, not the usual brown or hazel or even blue. They were a magnetizing grey.  
“It’s fine,” the girl said as she began picking up the contents of her spilled bag.  
  
“U-Uhm, let me help.” Eren clumsily reached for the items nearest to her. She handed over a pair of earbuds, some loose change which the girl snatched out of her hands.  
  
“That’s fine, really.”  
  
Eren ignored her, picking up what looked to be a business card. _SC Entertainment_? “Are you a model?” she asked, inquiring towards the card.  
  
The girl look flustered for a moment before shaking her head. “N-no.” She took the card out of Eren’s hand. “Thanks. I should get going.” The girl brushed herself off before walking away.  
  
Eren stared after her in confusion, still sitting on the concrete.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “An _escort_ service!” Eren screeched, pushing her laptop away as she held her hands up to her mouth in shock.  
  
How was this legal? The site was basically advertising women for sell. So this was _SC Entertainment_?  
  
She didn’t think that a girl like that would… She shook her head. She didn’t want to be judgemental. And honestly, by the looks of the girls clothes and always manicured nails and her purse...The job must pay pretty well. Who was Eren to judge? Her apartment was shitty, she’d just gotten a final notice on the rent and all she had in her stomach right now was water and a few saltine crackers she’d manage to find hidden in the back of the otherwise empty pantry.   
  
She scooted her laptop forward and looked at the girl on screen. Scantily clad, with a huge fake smile to rival her huge fake boobs.   
  
_Hmm…  
  
xxx  
  
_ Eren waited until she could talk to the girl after school, catching her at the door on the way out of their shared class.  
  
The girl had laughed at what she proposed. “ _You_ want to be an escort? No offense, but I doubt you’d get through the screening process. And a kid like you...it’s not something you want to be getting into anyway.”  
  
Eren wasn’t easy to offend, but she sure was hotheaded. “What does _that_ mean?” She scowled. She wasn’t a fucking kid. She had gotten the impression that Levi was quiet spoken and sweet judging from the other day...then again, they had exchanged all of like five words.  
  
“It’s just...It’s not all flowers and unicorns, ya know? You wanna know what I really do? I’m basically a glorified prostitute. Only thing is instead of city scum, most of these clients are high end. That doesn’t make it any less...degrading though. I mean, I’m a proud woman. I like sex, and I’m not afraid to admit that. But that’s _me_. I can see you’re struggling with this. You definitely got the looks sweetheart, and the motive from what you’ve told me. But I don’t feel comfortable introducing you to sleeping with strangers for money. You want a job? My boss owns a few businesses. Why don’t you drop by _Insidious_ tonight?”  
  
Eren looked down at the small piece of torn paper the girl had handed her. An address.  
  
“Wait!” she called, “what’s your name?”  
  
The girl, already halfway out the door turned around to smirk, black hair flowing around her gracefully. “It’s Levi.”  
  
_xxx  
  
_ “Alright so I talked to Erwin-”  
  
“Uh who-”  
  
Levi rolled her eyes. “My boss. He’s a dick, but he agreed to audition you as a favor to me. So here, put these on in the dressing room and then stand at the back entrance of the stage and wait for your name to be called. We’re also auditioning some other chick that Hanji apparently scouted. Now _that’s_ gonna be a disaster.” Levi sighed in annoyance. “But anyway, get going Freshmeat.” She practically pushed Eren towards the “employees only” lounge where she followed the signs to the dressing room.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ Eren nervously walked out to the stage.  
  
The man sitting in front of her on the plush leather sofa set up in the supposed ‘VIP’ section must’ve been Levi’s boss.  
  
He was tall, intimidatingly muscular, handsome with a chiseled jaw and swoopy blond hair and wearing a designer suit.  
  
“Name, please,” he asked.   
  
“Eren Jaeger,” she stated, trying not to sound as nervous as she was.   
  
“So you’re going to dance for me, Eren?”  
  
“Uh...yes.”  
  
“Very well. Then get on with it.”  
  
The music was cued. The song wasn’t one Eren was familiar with. But she matched her hips to the tempo anyway, let the beat overtake her.  
  
She couldn’t do any fancy pole work yet, so she avoided it other than the simple grinds against it or the occasional twirl. She tried to move like Levi had told her, was confident in her own abilities because any sign of doubt and she knew she wouldn’t be accepted.  
  
It felt embarrassing, dancing nearly naked in front of a stranger. But then it wasn’t anything. It was just dancing nearly naked in front of a stranger.  
  
Erwin beckoned her over and made her give him a lap dance.  
  
She straddled his waist, rolled her body like an expert. She didn’t really know the rules or proper etiquette of stripping...but she was sure the ‘customers’ weren’t supposed touch. That didn’t stop Erwin from roaming his hands all over her body.  
  
Eren just fought the urge to roll her eyes and slap his hands away because he was her soon to be boss.   
  
She shivered, dance coming to a halt when Erwin pushed down the scrap of material she was wearing that wasn’t a bra but more of a bustier. He cupped her breast that fit in his hand nicely, flesh overspilling between his finger tips. He let go to tweak at her nipple with his fingertips.  
  
“Um...sir?”  
  
“You certainly have the body for the job, Eden.”  
  
“I-it’s Eren.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Erwin wrapped his arms around her, hands gripping her ass to pull her closer like that were even possible. He was clearly hard underneath her. He nuzzled at her neck; Eren could feel the hot air of his breath against her skin.  
  
He squeezed her ass and made her start moving her hips again. She grinded against him, humped him like he wanted. She looked forward and started mindlessly ahead. She wondered how far he would take it.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Levi’s voice cut through her mental fog like a sharp edged knife. She stopped moving.  
  
“Auditioning Eren,” Erwin said.  
  
Levi walked over, slapped him upside the head.  
  
Erwin didn’t even respond, just smirked at Eren.  
   
“That doesn’t mean molest her, Eyebrows.”

  
Erwin sighed. “I couldn’t control myself. She’s very beautiful. Might even rival you.”  
  
“Yeah, you know who else can’t control themselves? Dogs.” Levi rolled her eyes. She held her hand out to Eren to which she hesitantly took, climbing off of Erwin’s lap.  
  
“Such a grouch as always, Levi. Eren, you got the job and you start this weekend. In the meantime, I want you to come by tomorrow so I can have one of my girls train you. It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
  
Eren nodded. “You too,” she lied before Levi led her away and back to the dressing rooms.  
  
She realized her chest was bare. Levi had seen her boobs. She wanted to blush. For some reason, it was different with Levi. She could handle strangers ogling her naked form better than she could Levi staring at her.  
  
“Nice tits, by the way. You _are_ tempting, but that forgive Erwin’s actions,” Levi said. Like it was casual. Like it _didn’t_ make Eren squeal inside and her cheeks pinken. _Levi thought she was tempting?  
  
_ “A-are you...gay?” _Nice going Eren_ , she immediately thought to herself only feeling her blush deepen.  
  
“Gay?” Levi raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed. And though she liked the sound, Eren couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, ‘cause she was laughing at _her_. “No, I like dick too much. But I also like pussy. And I hate labels. What about you?”  
  
“I-I don’t know,” Eren answered truthfully.  
  
“You don’t know? Well...have you ever thought about banging another chick?” Levi asked.  
  
Eren hadn’t really ever thought of it. She had only treasured Levi’s beauty, she never… She shook her head no.  
  
“Have you ever thought about females at all?”  
  
She had to nod to that one.  
  
Levi smiled softly. She walked closer to Eren. Eren, in her nervousness, stepped back until she was hitting the edge of the vanity.  
  
“I’ve seen how you look at me Eren. I _know_ you’ve thought about females before.” Levi invaded her personal bubble and Eren thought that if she was gonna get molested again, at least she’d enjoy it this time because _damn_ \--Levi was so pretty. All flowing silky black hair, lethal cat like grey eyes and unblemished porcelain skin.   
  
She placed a hand on Eren’s cheek and it was _so_ soft. Eren leaned into the touch. Or she would’ve if she wasn’t frozen stiff.  
  
“Do you wanna kiss me, Eren?” Levi asked.  
  
Eren managed a tiny, nearly imperceptible nod.  
  
Levi’s lips brushed hers. Eren could feel her breath mingling with her own. Levi smelled good, it was like her essence was engulfing her. She smelled like some flowery kind of perfume with a hint of spice and her lotion was probably something expensive.   
  
Levi pressed forward and engaged her in an actual lip lock. Eren leaned into her, not _as_ much afraid because all she could think was _holy shit I’m kissing Levi_ and she liked it and she wanted more, she moved her mouth against the other girl’s and it was such a significant moment for her, she was so turned on she nearly creamed herself.  
  
Levi was warmth and softness and pure goodness. Eren’s hands trembled as they settled on Levi’s waist. Levi licked into her mouth and Eren let their tongues glide against each other.  
  
When Levi pulled away, Eren was breathing harshly. Like she just might die.  
  
“How was that, Doll?”  
  
Eren could hardly bring herself to speak. “Um...good...r-really good.”  
  
Levi smiled. “You’re cute. You should get changed. Meet me out front and I’ll give you a ride home.”  
  
Eren watched after as she left the room. She was pretty sure her mind was malfunctioning.  
  
_xxx  
  
_ The car ride was mostly silent other than Levi’s playlist humming lightly in the background.  
  
Eren thanked her for the ride when they pulled up outside her apartment. Levi reminded her to be at _Insidious_ at six.  
  
When Eren got inside the first thing she did was throw her bag on the couch, walked into the kitchen to see what her options for dinner were and began to boil some water for spaghetti.   
  
Then, bored, she walked into her bedroom. She laid down in bed and sighed. Today had been...something.  
  
She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she thought about Levi’s kiss. The scene replayed over and over in her mind.  
  
Her hand trailed down her body, stopping at the button of his shorts. She quickly slipped out of them, pulling down her underwear as well.  
  
She sat up to pull off her top and undo her bra then sat back in the fluffiness of her bed.  
  
She ran a finger up her slit, noticing there was already wetness gathered there. She stroked her clit, applied pressure until she was rubbing it ferociously and moaning at the sparks of pleasure it brought, at the building pressure in her abdomen and cunt, her little cunt that begged to be played with.  
  
With her other hand, she sunk two fingers inside of herself. She pumped them as she continued to rub her plumped clit.   
  
She pictured what Levi would like eating her out. Her head of black hair between her legs. Her sweet soft lips kissing the plump lips of her cunt. Then that hot tongue of hers licking up her wetness. Sucking on her clit.  
  
Adding her fingers into her tight warmth, curling her fingertips with each pleasurable thrust.  
  
A thought occurred to her, she had yet to see Levi naked.  
  
Just thinking of what her milky sizeable breasts looked like, her probably sweet pink cunt...it had Eren on the edge.  
She rubbed her clit until her back arched, mouth open in a near scream as heat and pleasure rocked her body. She rode out her orgasm with Levi’s name on the tip of her tongue.  
  
She collapsed in a heap on her bed.  
  
Another thought occurred to her,  
  
“Oh shit...the spaghetti!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  



End file.
